


jokes on you

by Kingley



Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingley/pseuds/Kingley
Summary: Jiwoo wonders if people could stop speaking for her and listen for once.





	jokes on you

**Author's Note:**

> Not real.

A co-ed group had certain implications that could not be escaped. The resounding opinion is that boys and girls couldn't be friends. Jiwoo wonders if everyone could stop speaking for her and listen for once. 

_*_

She can only stare blankly as Somin smiles at BM. Somin was always smiling. One step forward and one step back. Jiwoo can't peel her eyes away. The light rain of Somin's sweet nature is inescapable. It's soft at first and easy to ignore. The longer Jiwoo basks in its gentleness, the more she is soaked. She'd been too cocky. She thought she could withstand such light rain. Now here she is, sick with pneumonia and not a single person is aware. 

Somin bounces around the dance room like a dream. She is bright bursts of light and heavy thunks of feet upon flooring. Jiwoo stands back, afraid of being swept up in the storm. Like always, she is caught. 

"Jiwoo! Come dance with me!" 

The safest place is the eye of the storm. If she stayed complacent, would she ever escape? 

_*_

"Do you miss them?" Somin asks as she is curled up on the couch with a thin throw blanket. Jiwoo looks up in shock. Even more shocking is that she didn't even know how to answer. Jiwoo had trained at another company for years yet the connection was all static. Necessity could not create chemistry. Time could only pass. When Jiwoo's surprise fades, Somin is still gazing at her curiously. 

"Not really," Jiwoo replies quietly. Somin makes an agreeable sound. 

"You don't miss even a single one?" Somin pries. Jiwoo squints at her. What was she getting at? 

"No, not really," Jiwoo repeats. Somin turns away to look at the ground. 

"Would you miss us?" she asks. Her voice is so faint, Jiwoo can barely hear her. She doesn't have to think very hard. 

"I'd miss you," Jiwoo answers truly. Somin wets her lips, and Jiwoo isn't sure why she is even looking. 

"Just me?" Somin asks softly. Her eyes are impossible to read. Jiwoo shakes her head.

"No, but I would miss you, and I know that's what you really wanted to know," Jiwoo responds. Somin laughs sweetly like she always does. 

Jiwoo gazes at her lips and remembers how they looked when she first said hello to Jiwoo. Pale and pink. Jiwoo thinks of the cotton candy she'd gotten at festivals throughout childhood. She was sure the cravings had ended. 

_*_

BM is always loud and rowdy. He pulls everyone into his vortex. Jiwoo wonders if he even realizes how easily he can influence people. 

Somin doesn't appear to be immune. She thinks back to netizens preaching about how co-ed groups were impossible because someone would fall in love and break up and ruin everything. Because same sex groups couldn't possibly do that as well. Because Jiwoo spends nights thinking about BM's deep voice and not Somin's airy laughter. She doesn't think about Somin's silky hair slipping along her shoulder. The shadow of her cheekbone in contrast to her light skin. The curve of her jaw and the soft lashes jutting from her eyes. And she doesn't dare think about the way she smiles courteously when BM makes a stupid joke that Jiwoo rolls her eyes at and - she doesn't ever do that. Not today, not yesterday. Never. 

Because girls and boys couldn't be friends and girls and girls could only be just that. Separated by an and, and not a with. 

Jiwoo curls up tighter in bed. She is such an idiot.

_*_

Somin's touches are reverent and calculated. She is very into skinship, but such things were misconstrued on camera. Jiwoo thinks that's why she is the only one she touches on film. 

It feels like being a consolation prize when she knows Somin's hand should be in BM's. But she grasps tighter anyway. She smiles at the camera and waves with her other hand because that's all she can ever do. 

Smile and dance for the camera. 

_*_

Jiwoo is sure that BM likes Somin. The way he smiles before she even gets a word out. The way he laughs too hard at every little thing.

She isn't sure about Somin, though. She doesn't reciprocate because she simply doesn't notice. 

Or does she? Somin is much smarter than she lets on. Jiwoo sees it in the way she never smiles too widely, like she's conscious of something. 

It's impossible to know for sure. Jiwoo hates spectulating, but it's simply the only way for her to make sense of these things. She couldn't just ask. She could barely even speak to Somin without a camera on. 

It feels like a huge barrier separating her from Somin. She couldn't speak loud enough to get through. Every action had a thought behind it and Jiwoo wants to know everything. Who was Somin, and who was Jiwoo to stand beside her? 

_*_

Jiwoo isn't sure why Somin is suddenly so sullen. She's becomd quiet and withdrawn. There is no light rain but an angry storm building up. The clouds have gone gray, and the air is soaked in humidity. 

Jiwoo hasn't a clue. She wants to badly to ask but asking seems like such a foregin concept. She should just figure it out. 

The first step to that must be observation, but Jiwoo spends all her time watching Somin anyway. It has already become a habit. 

It's today when Somin is curled up on the couch with a light curl to her lips. She's upset, clearly. She isn't even looking at the T.V but glaring at her fists curled up on her lap. 

Jiwoo inhales shakily and decides to grab a water from the kitchen. Somin perks up at the sound of the fridge opening. She turns her head and spots Jiwoo. 

"Jiwoo, come here," she says and pats the spot beside her. Jiwoo's neck grows hot. Somin gazes at her expectantly. Stiffly, she pulls out a water bottle and walks straight to the couch.

"Sit," she commands, and Jiwoo does just that. Somin looks content as she smiles at her, but it fades quickly. "Do you not like me?" 

Jiwoo almost spits out her water. 

"No! I like you," she responds. Somin hums. She doesn't exactly look convinced. She simply turns back to face the T.V. Jiwoo likes the way her baby hairs fall in a messy bun. They frame her face so gently. 

Somin purses her lips. 

"You stare at me so much, it makes me think you have something to hide," she says and leans her head back against the couch to look directly into Jiwoo's panic stricken eyes. 

"I don't, not really," Jiwoo says because she's a coward. She is without strength, and that is all she has ever been. 

Somin scoffs, but continues to look at her. Her face looks so soft and pale. Jiwoo wants to rub the light bags under her eyes. Suddenly, she scowls. Jiwoo raises an eyebrow. 

"Uhm, you alright?" Jiwoo asks like a fool. Somin nods.

"Yeah, it's uhm... It's my -" Somin cuts off and glances down. Jiwoo suddenly feels like a complete idiot. It all made sense. 

"You want me to run and get you some heat pads?" she asks. Somin shakes her head. 

"Could you... Would you just hug me for a bit?" 

Jiwoo face warms up. She opens her arms awkwardly as Somin scoots forward. She's soft in some places but bony in others. 

Somin sighs like the whole world has been lifted off her shoulders. Jiwoo closes her eyes and falls asleep to her steady breaths. 

She wakes up alone and wishes she'd stayed awake to at least savour the moments she had spent with her alone.

_*_

It feels impossible that she shared such an intimate moment with Somin. The next day is business as usual. They dance and sing, and Somin doesn't spare her a glance. Where was the closeness of yesterday? Was it out of convenience? 

Why did everything feel so different now? A single day, no, just a couple of hours and Jiwoo feels like she's back to square one. Observing but never speaking. 

Somin catches her eye and looks away. It always seems to be this way. When they're back at the dorms, the walls come down. Away from there and they seem tower over Jiwoo mockingly. 

 

Sensibly, Jiwoo becomes sullen. She doesn't care either way. All these annoying equations and hypotheses in her brain go nowhere but a headache. 

She dances as she always does and heads to the van when it is time. Strangely, it feels a lot like giving herself punishment. 

_*_

Jiwoo heads straight to the shower. She stands under the hot stream of water and nearly screams in frustration. It must be the lack of sleep getting to her. 

When she gets out, Somin has made herself comfortable on the couch. Jiwoo thinks about sitting down with her but releases a sigh. What was the point? She turns back to go to her bedroom. 

Maybe tonight would be peaceful for her. 

_*_

She awakens sweaty and disoriented. With a click of her phone, she notices the time. 3:36 am. What a lovely time to wake up. She huffs and slides out of bed to grab a glass of water. 

Unsurprisingly, Somin is there drinking a cup of sparkling water. 

Jiwoo nods to her and reaches out for the fridge. Water bottle in hand, she begins to walk back. 

She can feel Somin watching her, but she won't look back. She can't. 

_*_

Somin is again moody. It's not angry but mopey? Jiwoo couldn't put her finger on it.

She doesn't know what she should do. Somin shoots her glances but turns away the second Jiwoo catches her. 

Jiwoo does her best to ignore it after a while. 

_*_

They return home, and Jiwoo can feel the heat of a stare. She wants to ask, but the walls seem too high. She couldn't. She is without strength as always.

"You're unhappy," Somin says like it's nothing. Jiwoo stares at her because that is all she can do. Somin sighs and takes a step closer. "You're always so hard to talk to." She looks so tired suddenly. She just looks sad. "Is that it then? You won't say anything?" 

"I'm... I'm not unhappy," Jiwoo responds uneasily. Abruptly, it's become too hot. Somin scoffs and shakes her head. 

"So what are you?" she asks like she already knows. 

"I'm fine. I like things the way they are. I like this group. I... I like you," Jiwoo mutters. She glances up, and Somin is transfixed. Slowly, she draws nearer. 

"I like you, too," Somin replies simply. Jiwoo can see the lights reflected in her eyes. She likes her too much to even speak. 

_*_

Slowly, Somin draws closer to Jiwoo's heart. 

Jiwoo is sure that she doesn't even realize it. 

_*_

"We're not contractually obligated to not date! Just no one in the group," BM says because he's a neanderthal. Jiwoo shakes her head. 

"Why would we date someone so early in our careers, let alone a stranger?" she responds, pointedly not looking in Somin's direction. He shakes his head. 

"I'm young! I need this! If nobody is coming out with me then fine! I'll go alone," BM replies childishly. J.Seph folds his arms across his chest and says nothing. 

"I'll go," Somin says. Jiwoo stares at her strangely. "He can't go alone," she adds. 

Jiwoo glares at the both of them.

"Fine," she grunts and walks away from them to practice. 

Who the hell cares anyway? 

_*_

Somin comes back drunk out of her mind. She's stumbling and making such a loud raucous that Jiwoo slides out of bed to check. 

"What the hell?" Jiwoo asks with her hands on her hips. Somin squints at her drunkenly. She jabs a finger in her chest. 

"You - you let me go! Now, I'm drunk!" she shouts in her face. Jiwoo almost laughs. 

"You wanted to go. Why should I stop you?" Jiwoo asks. Somin scoffs and slides her heels off clumsily. 

"You're so dense," she mumbles. Jiwoo shakes her head. 

"What are you even saying?" Jiwoo questions impatiently. Somin pauses, dropping her heels with a loud thunk. She draws Jiwoo's face into her hands and plants a wet kiss to her lips. 

Jiwoo internally screeches. Somin pulls away and laughs at her expression. 

"You're so funny! My Jiwoo... So silly," she mutters and proceeds to wobble away to her room. Jiwoo stares at the piles of shoes by the door. What the hell? 

She can't stand how hot her face feels. 

_*_

When she awakens the next day, Somin is on the couch cradling her head in her hands. 

Jiwoo knows how these scenarios go. Somin will say she doesn't remember and go on to live her life while Jiwoo never finds love for the rest of her sad, solitary existence. 

"Ah!" Somin says, twisting her head to stare at Jiwoo. "I'm so sorry for kissing you!" 

Jiwoo is stunned. 

"Ah, it's fine," she replies weakly. Somin shakes her head. 

"No! I wanted it to be more romantic the first time! But you know me and Soju don't mix well," she murmurs, already holding her head again. Jiwoo's brain stutters. First time? Romantic? 

"What?" she asks. Somin looks up to smile. 

"I wanted to kiss you when I was sober. Too bad," she says and shrugs. Jiwoo can't seem to process this. 

She slowly steps closer to the couch. Somin couldn't be serious. 

"You like me, then?" she asks dumbly. Somin nods like it's nothing. "Why?" Jiwoo questions. 

"Because you're cute," Somin answers like it's obvious. Jiwoo's face heats up so quickly she thinks she may faint. 

"Oh," she says. Somin crawls closer to her and wraps a hand around her neck.

"Okay?" she whispers. Jiwoo nods her head vigorously. With a lingering smile, she feels Somin's warm lips press against hers. 

_*_

"What the hell happened to you?" BM asks Jiwoo.

"Nothing!" she retorts and tries to focus on dancing. BM walks closer and jabs a finger onto her neck. She slaps his hand away. 

"That's a hickey," BM comments dumbly. Jiwoo sighs and shuts off the music. 

"Are we going to practice or talk about this?" Jiwoo asks. The door creaks open and Somin walks in along with J.Seph. 

"We got coffee!" Somin says and skips in while J.Seph carries everything. She practically leaps into Jiwoo's arms and pecks her cheek. BM is far too busy blowing at his steaming cup to notice. 

It's quiet for just that moment. J. Seph setting down the other cups. BM drinking his coffee. Somin swaying in Jiwoo's arms. 

"What the hell! Somin's got a hickey, too!" BM shrieks suddenly.

Jiwoo gives up trying to control the chaos that ensues. No one ever listens to her anyway. 

_*_

 

 

 


End file.
